smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML X-Overs: Attack of the Robot Doppelgängers Chapter 1: It Begins
Warning: This chapter will have a violent death scene. View discretion is advised. After witnessing the decapitated head of Goodman on a wooden stake, Bowser Junior and his friends quickly called the cops and informed them about the incident. They quickly arrived at the house and started investigating the crime scene. Brooklyn T. Guy soon interrogated everyone living in the house and the witnesses. Bowser Junior was the last one to be interrogated. "So tell me, when did you first see the decapitated head of Goodman?" Brooklyn T. Guy asked. "Well, it was when me and my friends were walking home after school. We noticed a head on a wooden stake on my front lawn. Me and my friends freaked out and ran inside the house." Bowser Junior explained. "Alright, anything else?" "When we got inside, we noticed Mario, his friends, Chef Pee Pee, and my dad all unconcious. We woke them up and told them what happened. After that, well called the cops and that's it." Bowser Junior explained some more. "Okay, thank you for your cooperation. And if anything happens, call me. Okay?" "Sure thing officer." Bowser Junior replied. Brooklyn T. Guy then leaves as Bowser Junior heads back to his friends upstairs on the couch. "How are you guys holding up?" Bowser Junior asked as he sat on the couch with them. "We're still shocked on what happened." Cody said. "Yeah, who would want to kill Goodman like that?" Joseph asked "Well, it's probably an SML fan who hates Goodman because he tortures Mario a lot and became unlikable." Bowser Junior answers. "Guys, let's just watch TV, okay?" "Sure, I want to get over Goodman's death anyway." Joseph said. "Me too." Cody said as Bowser Junior turned on the television. Meanwhile, the figure that killed Goodman is heading towards Goodman's mansion. The figure opens a window in the living room and goes inside. It then starts looking around the mansion. The figure notices a large portrait of Goodman hanging above the fire place in the living room. It takes the portrait down and behind it was a large safe. The figure grins at the safe and begins entering the code on the safe. The safe then unlocks as the figure opens the door and sees a whole bunch of money inside the safe. The figure grins even more as he pulls out a bag and starts putting the money inside. Later that night, Bowser Junior and his friends begin to watch Dr. Finkleshitz. "You're watching Dr. Finkleshitz." The announcer said as the scene transates to Dr. Finkleshitz. "Hello, and I am Dr. Finkleshitz. And today, we are going to talk about robots. You see, robots are moving machines that are programmed by people." He then shows a robot copy of himself. "As you can see here, this is a robot version of me. I made it myself and I programmed it to act like me." "Wow, that's so cool!" Bowser Junior exclaimed. "Now, I will turn it on and-" A crash was suddenly heard as the black figure bursts in the room. "HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TRYING TO DO A SHO-" The figure pulls out a knife and starts stabbing Dr. Finkleshitz as he screams in agony. "AH AHH AAAAAHHHHH!" Bowser Junior, Joseph, and Cody become horrified at the sight of Dr. Finkleshitz being murdered in front of them. "NOOO! DR FINKLESHITZ!" Bowser Junior yelled out. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Joseph cried out. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THIS IS REAL!" Cody yelled out. The figure then gets done stabbing Dr. Finkleshitz and turns towards the camera. It then speaks in a very deep voice. "Listen up everyone, this is a message to people that I'm going to be after. I will come for you." The figure then punches the camera while Bowser Junior and his friends are shocked at the sight. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Cody cried out. "It must've been the person that killed Goodman!" Bowser Junior said. "But why! Dr. Finkleshitz didn't do anything wrong!" Joseph shouted. Bowser Junior then gets up from the couch. "Guys, we're gonna investigate Dr. Finkleshitz's murder!" "What?!" Joseph and Cody both said. "Junior, why are we gonna investigate Dr. Finkleshitz's murder?" Cody asks. "Since Dr. Finkleshitz was my favorite murder, I WILL NOT LET HIM OR HER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Bowser Junior yelled out with a determined voice. "Junior, we don't even know where to start." Cody said. "We'll start at Dr. Finkleshitz's lab. I actually know where it is." Bowser Junior said. "Oh, really? Well at least we're gonna get somewhere." "So um, are we gonna look for clues?" Joseph asks. "Yes, Cody is the smart one so he might have inventions that can help us look for evidence." Bowser Junior answered. "Well, your right Junior. I have some inventions in my house that can help us out." Cody stated. "That's great Cody, you go get them right now while me and Joseph will me you at Dr. Finkleshitz's laboratory." Bowser Junior. "Alright." Cody said as he left the house while Bowser Junior and Joseph leave as well. Meanwhile, it was nighttime. Mario is currently watching the news where it talks about Dr Finkleshitz's murder. "Wow, who would want to murder that scientist?" Suddenly, a crash was heard along with Jeffy screaming. "JEFFY?!" Mario quickly rushes to Jeffy's room where he sees that the room was trashed. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "DAAAADDDDDDYYYYY!" Jeffy's voice cried out. "JEFFY?!" Mario quickly runs to the window for him to see the figure running with Jeffy inside a net. "JEFFY!" Mario quickly jumps out the window and chases after the figure. "DADDY! HELP ME!" Jeffy cried out. "YOU LET GO OF MY SON RIGHT NOW YOU BASTARD!" Mario yells out only for him to get shot in the arm. "GYAAAHHH!" Mario yells as he falls to the ground while clutching his bleeding arm. "DADDY!" Mario looks up to see the figure pointing it's gun at Mario while the figure is smiling evilly. "I won't kill you, I just needed your son to help me with my plans." "Y-you gi-ve m-my s-son ba-" The figure knocks out Mario with the bottom of the gun and runs off with Jeffy screaming for help. Then a truck comes by and stops in front of Mario, unconcious. The driver quickly gets out and quickly helps Mario. End of chapter 1 Next chapter: Back to main page: ☀https://smlfanon.fandom.com/wiki/SML_X-Overs:_Attack_Of_The_Robot_Doppelgängers